This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A procedure may be performed on the subject to assist in removing selected material. In various procedures, such as a surgical procedure, tissues can be removed from a subject, such as excising or resecting tissue. Various tissues can include soft tissues or hard tissues. During removal or extension of a hard tissue, a motorized instrument may be used in the resection and incision of the tissue. During various procedures, such as procedures on a vertebra, the instrument may be used to remove boney tissue from near sensitive areas.
For example, during a spinal procedure, it may be selected to remove boney tissue from near nerves extending from the spinal column of the patient. The resection of bone tissue may be to assist in relieving pressure on nerves to alleviate pain. Resection, therefore, may be near sensitive tissue such as nerve bundles, where precise and controlled resection is selected.